


Relationship Fanfic: A Good Fuck

by staceysmom99



Series: Relationship Fanfic [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blow Job, Cute, F/M, FUCK, Love, Romance, Sex, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staceysmom99/pseuds/staceysmom99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, the title really says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Fanfic: A Good Fuck

I walk up Orchard Avenue smiling ear to ear, excitement and adrenaline pumping through my veins. I’m nervous, but his empty driveway confirmed what he’d told me- his dad was gone. While he had mentioned he was home alone, I didn’t say anything about coming over- and not with Popcorn, Nutella, Peanut Butter, and spoons. I can’t wait to surprise him!   
Knock.  
Knock.   
Knock.  
I hold my breath, gently biting my lip in anticipation. I can hear you stumbling around inside, and my heart swells with affection. I take up a big, content grin and cast my eyes to the ground, try to recover myself.   
But then the doors handle clicks as it unlocks. Slowly it begins to turn. My heart quickens, I can feel my face grow warm as blood rushes to my cheeks. Then, the beige door opens, and reveals my beloved. We stare at each other for a moment; somehow I am just as surprised as he is. I smile as I notice the fact that you’re wearing a blanket around your shoulders. So fitting as you are my super hero. After a slightly awkward moment he steps outside and wraps his arms around me.   
“Oh dear, poor thing!” he said, “You’re soaked, come inside and dry off,” and as he stepped back from his hug we met eyes, and for a moment we just looked at each other. Standing in the rain just staring into his eyes, he leans in; one hand pulls me to him by my waist, the other holds my neck. He hesitates for a second, our lips centimeters apart, then I lean up and slowly our lips meet. Water starts running down out of his hairline, meeting our lips just as they began to open. Your head tilts, and gently your tongue slides against mine, your hand moves to my lower back and pulls me as close to you as possible. You pull up from the kiss, and after brief eye contact, you kiss my neck, careless of the hickey you’ll leave.   
Then he steps back, saying, “Sorry, I got a bit carried away,”   
“No, no don’t be sorry, that was…” I countered.  
“Oh never mind that, come inside and dry off, you must be freezing!” He said as he took the peanut butter out of my hand and replaced it with his free hand.   
“What are you doing here?” He asked, leading me through the living room, taking a left down the hallway.   
“You say that like you don’t want me here,” I said, jokingly. “Oh no no, I just mean, how were you able to manage all of this?” His pink cheeks complemented his downcast green eyes. “I did not mean it like that at all,”   
Giggling I said, “I know, its okay darling,” as we stepped from the hallway into his bedroom. I smile and say, “Not even a minute in the door and you take me to your bedroom,” as I raise an eyebrow. Blood rushes to his face all over again, and he stutters, “He- hey, it is not like that, I swear! I just figured that you would most likely appreciate some dry clothes, so I took you to get some— ”   
“Pax, it’s okay, I’m just playing around,” I said with a smile. I set the Nutella and popcorn on the desk next to where he’d put the peanut butter. I shrugged of my jacket and scratching your head you say to yourself, “Always these terrible jokes, ah wait, yes, dry clothes,” and turn around to your dresser and start shifting through one of the drawers. I toss my jacket down on the foot of your bed, and then sit next to it. I have one of my converse off when you turn around with a shirt in your hand, and then sit next to me. After my other shoe is off I stand up and take the shirt out of your hand, “Thank you very much,” I said. You stand up and said, “The bathroom is down the hall and to—” “Shh, no that’s alright,” I said, winking at you when you met my glance with surprise. “Whaa—” your word trailed off as you sat back on your bed, and I began taking my shirt off. I adore the way your smile sneaks onto your face, and I toss my shirt to the ground. Your soft pink lips part into a nervous smile and you mutter, “Wow.”   
I pull the shirt you gave me over my head, and as I poke my head through the top hole, you stand up before me. Placing your hands on my hips, you look into my eyes.  
“My pants are soaked too,” I say.   
“I am pretty sure that I do not have any pants you would want to wear, however…” you trail off again.  
“Yesss…?” I inquire.  
“Well I think the obvious solution would be for you to remove your pants,” you said matter-of-factly, your hands moving from my hips to my belt.   
“Is that so?” I say with a raised eyebrow. My belt hangs loose.  
“It is so,” he says with a smile as he successfully unbuttons my pants, “and you must, because you are my captive,” winking. Man he is slick.   
“Must I, now?” I said, smiling, just to challenge him.  
He leaned forward, and before I could stop him he took me in his arms, and turned around, dropping me onto the bed. He tossed my jacket onto the chair at his desk, and began to get on top of me. His blanket cape covered us both, and chrome book could be heard playing some Netflix video. He took off his belt, and dropped it onto the floor. Then he unbutton and unzipped his jeans, proceeding to lean forward, and while I propped myself up on my elbows, he kissed me. He cupped my cheek with one hand, the other behind my head, holding onto my hair. Horniness consumed my body, and I could feel my pulse, and everywhere he was touching me, a fire burned and begged for more fuel. I could feel his hips pressing against mine, and an excited “Oh” escaped my lips when I could feel you against my thighs, getting hard. You kissed my neck, hands tracing my curves, slip under the bottom of the oversized shirt I’m borrowing. Your warm hands against my sides tickles, and I try to hold in a giggle. Just as you begin to caress the bottom of my bra, you sit back, and move your hands to my waistline. “These, simply must go,” you say, as you begin to pull them off. You toss them aside, revealing my black panties, which I quickly cover with the oversized shirt. “Isn’t that much better?” You ask.   
I just giggle, and you stand up and take my hand. “Let’s watch a movie in the living room,” you say as you pick up the peanut butter and popcorn. I grab the Nutella and spoons, and let you lead the way. You set me down on your long tan couch, and make me wait while you pop the popcorn. I get up and turn on the TV. You come in while the popcorn is popping and turn on Netflix on your Xbox, handing me the remote you disappear down the hallway. Soon you return with blankets and pillows galore, and you dump them right on top of me. “Haha!” you laugh as you go into the kitchen for the popped corn. I start to arrange them, making a nest around me of blankets, pillows resting beneath and behind me. You come in, holding the popcorn by the corner of the bag. “What shall we watch?” You inquire. I shrug from within my cocoon. “You can’t stay hidden in there forever,” you say. “Wanna bet?” I challenge. He picks up the controller and puts on Adventure Time—I can tell we were meant to be. He reaches forward and grabs the peanut butter and Nutella off of the coffee table. “Mmm, sure you don’t want any?” he says as he opens up the bag of popcorn and waves it in front of the opening in my cocoon. He takes a spoonful of peanut butter and puts it into the bag of popcorn, then proceeds to eat the popcorn off the spoon. “Okay, you got me,” I shrug off the blankets. You say, “The beautiful butterfly emerges from the cocoon, at long last!” We both laugh and eat popcorn with our spoons, yours coated in peanut butter and mine in Nutella. Meanwhile Jake the Dog is serenading Flame Princess. We shift around, I allow you blankets from my cocoon to cover yourself. You lean back on pillows, and I curl up by your side. My hand rests on your chest, and I put my leg over you, clinging to you, not ever wanting to leave your side. You wrap your arm around me, and rest your hand on the curve of my waist. I tilt my head up, and gently kiss your neck. “This is perfect,” I whisper. Looking down to meet my eyes you say, “You are perfect.” I blush and press my face into your chest to hide my embarrassment. You laugh as you say, “I can feel you smiling through my shirt!”  
Suddenly I remembered that you are extremely ticklish. Devilishly, I sit up, and straddle your waist. “Woah there tiger,” you say, raising your eyebrows. I take your hands in mine, and hold them against the couch above your head, as I lean down and kiss you. Your pink tongue mingles with mine for a moment before I move down to your neck and suck gently, while pushing myself into you; my black panties grinding against your undone pants. I can feel you getting hard again, and shivers of horniness ensue. But before I lose site of what I’m doing, I start to tickle your side. One hand still pinning your wrists, you smile and burst out laughing, twisting away from my hand. I press closer to you and tickle you, and your face turn red from all the exertion of trying to escape me.   
Suddenly you sit up, and taking me in your arms, you roll us over. Now I’m on my back in front of you, and you look down at me. We both know there is no way I’m getting out of this one. In one swift motion you push my shirt up and pin my hands beside me. You gently kiss my collar bone, slowly moving down. When you come to the edge of my bra, you stick your tongue out, and it slips between the cloth of my bra and over my nipple. I shiver from the unexpected chills it gives me. You keep moving down, leaving a trail of kisses over my ribs, and past my navel. The last kiss lands on the waist line of my blank panties, and he lets it linger there. I squirm, begging him to do something to me, to stop leaving me waiting—I want him now. He bites the hem, and I lift my hips, letting him slide them down my legs. “Oh my, so much better than I could have ever imagined,” he says as he looks on to what he has now revealed. I smile at his dorkiness. “C’mon baby,” I say, “I can’t wait any longer, I want you inside of me.”   
“Do you now?” He says cockily, tempting me even more by making me wait.  
Sighing, I say, “I am so incredibly attracted to you right now, please, babe?”  
He winks, as he releases my hands and gently caresses my thighs. He pulls them apart, and leaning down, gets between them. He gently kisses my inner thigh, and sticks his tongue out, leading up towards my awaiting body. He stops as he gets to the outer lip, and gently blows on my wet labia. I shiver again, thinking, “How is he so good?” He rubs his finger along the edge of my inner lips, and brings it to his lips. “Hm, it’s sort of sweet,” he said, surprised, “Learn something new every day.” I smile; I can’t believe this beloved dork is mine. He spreads me apart and brings his mouth in close, gently kissing my throbbing clit. He sucks on it a bit, even grazes his teeth against it, making me all the more hot and wet. His hand creeps up, and he slips a finger inside of me. He stops sucking, and starts to make his tongue dance around my clit instead, as I begin to breathe a little heavily. I bite my lip, trying not to make noise. He slips another finger inside of me, slowly moving them in and out, pressing into and around my insides, eliciting a quiet moan from me.   
He looks up at me, “You moan? Well, that’s… interesting,” he says with a smile.   
He takes his other hand and starts to quickly rub my clit back and forth, his other hand still slipping fingers in and out of me. He tries to fit a third finger inside of me, but can’t quite manage. “Hmmm,” he thinks. I gasp as I feel his little finger press into my other hole. He lets out a quick amused giggle. Slowly moving in and out, his other fingers pressed against the inside of my pussy, making my toes curl. His other hand quickly rubbed my clit in circles, up and down back and forth; the speed of his hand controlled my breathing and my sighs, which were getting louder. My back arched and biting my lip I tried to hold back a loud gasping moan, which escaped my lips anyways. He smiled, “So soon babe?” he slowed down, eased off my clit, and slipped his finger in and out of me a few times. Then he leaned forward, and spreading my lips, lapped at my pussy, licking up all of my cum. He comes up and kisses me gently on the mouth. I lay, still catching my breath, and he starts to suck gently on my neck, with his hand possessively over my throat, gently pressing on it now. I reach down, tracing his sides, and coming to his pants waistline. I slipped my hands in on the sides, sliding one down, and feeling his hard cock through his boxers. He inhaled sharply, and I saw him crack a smile before he moved back down, and started kissing my breasts. I squeezed him through his boxers, slowly moving my hand up and down his length. My other hand came back up to the side and started pushing his pants off. He stood up next to the couch and took off his pants, then sat down with his legs spread. He leaned his head back onto the couch and sounding unsure, said, “Your turn?” He looked like the cutest puppy, with his head tilted like that, the look of pure longing on his face. I smiled, I couldn’t resist pleasing him. I got down onto the floor, sitting on my knees before you. Leaning forward, you unsnap my bra, and kiss me on the forehead.  
I rubbed his cock, only his boxers separating me from it now. I place my mouth over his balls and slowly exhale my hot breath onto them. I reach my hands up, and slowly pull down his boxers.   
“Shaved hmm,” I said, “almost as if you were expecting this,” raising an eyebrow.   
“I could say the same about you,” he countered.  
“This is true,” I said before I leaned forward and kissed the tip of his cock. “You’re so big, Pax,” I told him. “Gee, thank you,” he replied.  
I flicked my tongue against his head, and circled around the edges of it. Licking down his length on each side, I brought my hands up, one cradled his balls, gently rubbing the sensitive spot behind them. My other hand grabbed hold of his shaft, and I placed my mouth over his head, and began sucking. I slowly got his dick more and more slick with saliva, fitting more and more of him into my mouth. “Oh yeahhh,” he sighed as he leaned his head up, back into the couch’s pillows. I came up for a second, spit on it, and then resumed sucking. I moved my tongue against him as he slide in and out of my mouth. I turned my head sideways, and let his dick press against my inner cheek. Then, placing my hand on his thigh, I took him all the way into my mouth, pressing him inside of me. For a moment I couldn’t breathe, and I could hear him take a sharp breath. Then I remembered to use my nose, and slowly moved up the length of his dick, grazing my teeth lightly along it. When I got to the tip I went back, all the way down, till I could feel him pressing far into my throat. All of a sudden he exclaims, “Ohhhh!” and I feel warmth ooze forth, I pull back, keeping just his tip in my mouth, toying with it using my tongue. I coax the rest of the cum out of him into my mouth and swallow it. He leans forward, and bringing me up towards him, he kisses me, pulling me onto his lap. I stand on my knees while we kiss, letting the tip of his dick brush against my awaiting pussy. He has one hand squeezing my breast, and his mouth sucking on the other. His free hand squeezes my ass and is trying to push me down onto his hard cock. He looks up to me, and says, “Please?” I smile, and laughing saying, “No,” just to challenge him. He gently bites my nipple, and says, “Then we’ll do it the hard way,” smiling at his own pun. I start giggling, but my laughter is stifled as he stands up, lifting me with him, and successfully makes me drop onto his hard, long, thick cock, pushing into me. When I gasp and involuntarily groan, “Ohhhhhhyeaahhh,” He says, “Calm down pervert,” although he’s the one who has a handful of my ass in each hand. He pushes me up and down, and I grind myself against him. For a moment we are both quiet, breathing heavily, moving fluidly towards the same goal. He presses deeper and deeper inside of me with every thrust, me clenching my pussy with his dick inside me, making him bite his lip.  
He sets me down, and turns me around, bending me down over the coffee table, restraining my hands behind my back with one hand. He spanks me, and I gasp—I can tell by the second one that it’ll leave a handprint. Then he moves forward, leaning over me, grabbing one of my breasts from behind, and pushing inside of my tight wet pussy. I moan, the words, “I love you!” on the tip of my tongue. You push deep into me, stretching me out more than ever before. You move your hands, one now holding my waist, letting you pound into me harder and faster, and the other reaches around my side, rubbing hard against my clit. A feeling comes over me, and feels almost as if I have been laid in a bed made of sparkles. I close my eyes, and with each thrust that you push deeper into me I moan, quickly getting louder, “Ohh,Ohh, OH, OHH, OHHH, PAX!” I call out his name, and he pushes hard into me, slowly pulling all the way out. He does that again, slowly pushing between my lips and inside of me, and then pulling out. Then I turn around, kneeling in front of him with my mouth open, and I stick my tongue out as I watch him smile. He taps his head against my tongue, and after just a few times, he comes, and I gently suck off all off of his dick. He takes my hand and helps me stand up, and looking into my eyes, he says, “You are my favorite thing ever,” I smile, saying, “Right back at you!” He sits down on his couch, stretching back. I lie next to him, and cuddling in all his blankets, we commence watching Adventure Time.


End file.
